


𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐧 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐞

by dylaniwaizumi (dalynjamaica)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalynjamaica/pseuds/dylaniwaizumi
Summary: i went through a kurodai reading spree and i wanted to write about kuroo.this one-shot is inspired by two things;1. nagareboshi by home made kazoku (as the background music for this break-up scene)2. the quote i found on google one day, "it's another shooting star. it's another year. it's another wish. it's another me. waiting for you only. but. you didn't come."
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	𝐚𝐧𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐛𝐫𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐧 𝐩𝐫𝐨𝐦𝐢𝐬𝐞

_**"now, in my remains are promises that never came."** _

  
_i loved you, kuroo. i really did once upon a time and i think i always will. but i honestly do think it's time to end whatever this is between us, cause it doesn't feel like the love is there even though we both desperately pretend it's still there. originally, you and i were never supposed to last this long due to the major fact we both have one-sided crushes on other people; me with daichi and bokuto with your completely obvious one on kenma. we only started this as a joke to see what their reactions would be like but unfortunately somewhere along the line, i guess we started to develop feelings for each other that weren't as platonic as they used to be._

**_tetsurou kuroo, 17_ **

_**izumo nase, 17** _

**Author's Note:**

> i went through a kurodai reading spree and i wanted to write about kuroo.  
> this one-shot is inspired by two things;  
> 1\. nagareboshi by home made kazoku (as the background music for this break-up scene)
> 
> 2\. the quote i found on google one day, "it's another shooting star. it's another year. it's another wish. it's another me. waiting for you only. but. you didn't come."


End file.
